Bombegranate
(can't be blown up) (shockwave can wipe out all seeds in front of a plant) |usage = Single use, instant |special = activates instantly |family = Bombard-mint |unlocked = US: $4.99 EU: €3.59 UK: £2.49 TR: ₺7.99 AU: $4.99 PL: 12.38zł BRL: R$5,99 ID: Rp75,000 |flavor text = Bombegranate is explosive, but she likes to think that there's more to her than that. She's also deciduous and exarillate! }} :For a similar plant in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Atomic Bombegranate. Bombegranate is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 released in the 5.2 update. When planted, Bombegranate explodes exactly like a Cherry Bomb and leaves behind nine clusters of pomegranate seeds in a 3x3 area on the lawn, which will explode when a zombie steps on them, damaging the respective zombie. These seeds can be planted on and can also be shoveled up, but will not refund sun, as the actual seeds do not cost any sun by themselves. Origins She is based on the pomegranate (Punica granatum), a fruit-bearing deciduous shrub or small tree. Her name is a portmanteau of "bomb," referring to the fact she is an explosive, and "pomegranate," the real-life fruit this plant is based on. The words "deciduous" (meaning "falling off at maturity") and "exarillate" (meaning "having no aril," with the aril being a tissue surrounding the seeds of a fruit) in its Almanac are traits of the Pomegranate, the fruit this plant is based on. Almanac entry Upgrades Bombard-mint effect When boosted by Bombard-mint, Bombegranate will do an additional 2400 DPS and its seeds will do an additional 600 DPS. Levelupgrades Strategies Bombegranate is a mix of Potato Mine and Cherry Bomb, so she should be used like one. Planting her mid-way during the level would help clearing out the zombies. Like Grapeshot, Bombegranate can be seen as an upgrade to Cherry Bomb. Instead of producing grapes that ricochet off of walls and zombies though, Bombegranate leaves behind seeds that zombies can step on. When stepped on, the seeds will damage the zombies that step on them. Like the aforementioned plants, Bombegranate has quite a long recharge. Bringing Imitater can help alleviate her long recharge. In Far Future, Bombegranate's initial explosion can destroy almost any mechanical enemy instantly. So using this plant in Terror from Tomorrow is recommended. In Lost City, Bombegranate proves herself useful for shutting down big threats such as Excavator Zombies, Parasol Zombies, Relic Hunter Zombies, and Imp Porters. Also, Turquoise Skull Zombie cannot instantly destroy the seeds. She is helpful in stopping portals in Modern Day as her seeds will make a portal not appear. It should be noted that Bombegranate seeds do not spawn on plankless lanes in Pirate Seas or on water in Big Wave Beach, though they will spawn on Lily Pads. Like Grapeshot, Bombegranate really does not differ in usage from Cherry Bomb, but she is a worse option compared to Grapeshot since the seeds often times are not as good of an upside as the grapes are, unless you are facing a Jester Zombie. The player should be aware of Hair Metal Gargantuars in Neon Mixtape Tour, during metal jam, as their shockwaves can easily wipe out all seeds in front of the plant they're targeting. Gallery Trivia *Although Ankylosauruses push zombies via the ground, they do not set off her seeds. This also goes for zombies that did not die from the initial explosion. *Bombegranate can appear in the Zen Garden, although the boost does nothing. Her appearance in the Zen Garden is most probably a glitch as no instant-use plants can be boosted. *Bombegranate's blonde ponytails costumeis very similar to Kiwibeast's one only with different bow color. *In a notice on the device's entry screen, Bombegranate is referred to as a male, despite being considered a female in the Almanac. **This also happened to Fire Peashooter, Dandelion, Toadstool, and Cactus when they were first released. *The seeds have a similar appearance to Dave's mold colonies, except that its seeds are red while the mold colonies are green. *Imp Dragon Zombies are susceptible to the pomegranate seeds despite having fire immunity, causing them to be damaged if they touch the seeds. *Jester Zombie can destroy her seeds without stepping on it when Jester Zombie deflects Coconut Cannon's projectile to the seeds. *Her seeds can prevent tombstones and evil potions to spawn on the board if the player does not plant anything on them and no zombies step on them. See also *Cherry Bomb *Grapeshot ru:Бомбгранат premium Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Environment modifiers